


Talking

by annalyia



Series: Anna's Adventures [5]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalyia/pseuds/annalyia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Peter have what equates to the "what do you mean you've had sex before?" talk because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking

“Are you serious?”

            “Uh, yeah, I am.”

            “Really?”

            “Yes.  Is that a problem?”

            Peter chews his bottom lip, pondering my words.  “Well, it’s not, _not_ a problem,” he says quietly. 

            I huff out a sigh and stand up.  “Peter, I’m two _thousand_ years older than you!  Why is it so surprising to you that I have been with other people?”

            “Sometimes I forget that you’re a goddess, okay?”

            Rubbing my eyes, I plop back down next to him.  “I get that, but at the same time, I don’t see why this is such a problem.  Surely you’ve liked other girls before, correct?”

            “Anna, we met when I was fifteen, and I’m only sixteen and a half now.  What do you think?”

            “Point taken.”  I take his hands in mine and trace small circles on his palms with my thumbs.  “This doesn’t lessen my affections for you, and I want you to know that, alright?”  I give his hands a squeeze.  “You’re my first mortal, if that makes anything better.”

            “I’m not entirely sure it does, seeing as how you’re immortal and you can have as many mortals as you want.”

            “But it’s taken me quite a while, and I’m glad you were the first.”

            “Hmph.  I’ll be sure to tell that to Apollo after he’s told me about all of the intimate moments that the two of you have had.”  His face scrunches up.  “Significantly more intimate than we have had.”

            I let out another annoyed sigh.  “Do you want me to apologize for having sex with other gods _long_ before I knew you?  Long before you even _existed_?” I ask.  “Because I’m not entirely sure if I can do that, sweetheart.  I don’t even see how this is a problem.  It’s not like any of them have been with this form that I’m in right now,” I say.  “You’re the only one who has touched this body, I promise.”

            Peter shuts his eyes tight, almost like he is trying to block something out.  “That just sounds weird,” he says, causing me to smile.  “I only have one body,” he continues, “and the fact that you have multiple just sort of freaks me out, so let’s not mention that.”

            “Can do,” I say.

            “But it still bugs me that you’ve, well, slept with a lot of people before me.  I know we haven’t done anything like that yet, but it still makes me feel…weird?”  He pauses.  “Yeah, weird.  Anyways, it makes me feel weird that you’ve seen and done so much more than I probably ever will, and you’ve had, um, sex with a bunch of gods who are probably a lot hotter than me.  Especially Apollo, considering his profession.”  He cracks a small smile here.  “Seriously, though.  It’s very strange to think about you with other people.  It makes me a little, well, jealous.”

            Jealous?  This mortal is _jealous_?  What a strange concept.  “Why are you jealous?”

            “Because you aren’t mortal and it just reminds me about how I am.  And, well, also because I’m your boyfriend, technically speaking, and thinking about you being with other boys makes me mad because you’re mine.”

            “I see.”  I slide over on the couch so that we are sitting next to each other, and Peter places a hand on my knee, thumb rubbing it absentmindedly.  Taking his hand in mine, I crawl onto his lap so that we are face to face.  I gently boop his nose with mine, eliciting another smile. 

            He sighs.  “You’re gorgeous.”

            “I know.”

            “Wow.”

            “What?”

            “You could have just said thank you.”

            “And why would I do that?”

            Peter tilts his head to the side and then shrugs.  “Good point.”

            I rest my forehead against Peter’s and close my eyes, breathing in his scent and just taking this mortal in.  He is so very different from Apollo or anyone else.  His face and voice never change.  His smile is always the same.  His eyes are always blue and hair always gold.  He is constant. 

            And I love it.

            “Anna?”

            “Hmm?”

            “You alright?”

            “Of course.”

            Peter removes his forehead from mine and looks at me.  Just looks.  His eyes cover every part of me that he can see.  “Gorgeous,” he repeats with a grin.  He kisses me firmly, causing me to smile.  He wraps his arms around me and brings me as close as he can, hands frantically scrambling for some sort of hold on my waist.  He peppers a couple kisses along my jaw, ending with one on my nose.  “How was that?”

            “Excuse me?”  His question causes me to frown.  “What do you mean?”

            “How did that measure up?”

            I pull back, resting my hands on his chest.  “Are you serious?”

            “What?”

            “Are you _serious_?”  I let out an exasperated sigh.  “Is this seriously still on your mind?  Can you not let go of this for _five seconds_?  It happened before I met you, Peter!”  I shake my head.  “What does it matter?”

            His face has flushed a deep red and his gaze turns downward.  “I just don’t want you to be disappointed with me,” he mumbles. 

            I could scream.  “Peter, if I was disappointed with you, do you think that I would be here right now?”

            “No, but –”

            “Then why are you questioning me?  What is your reason?”

            He says something that I do not hear.  “What?”

            “I just don’t want to lose you because I’m not good enough,” he says ever-so-softly. 

            My heart melts.  “Peter,” I say, wrapping my arms around him in a hug that brings us close together again.  “You won’t, I promise.”  I kiss the tip of his nose.  “You mortals are so full of anxiety,” I say. 

            “Are not.”

            “Then explain your reaction.”

            He doesn’t.

            “See what I mean?”

            He sighs.  “I guess so.”

            “Good.”  I kiss him again, savoring his taste.  I slide one of my hands under his shirt, just to see his reaction.  I am not disappointed.  Peter starts and opens his eyes, suddenly breaking off our kiss.

            “Wh-what are you doing?” he asks breathlessly.

            “Being intimate,” I reply before kissing him, lifting up his shirt a little as my other hand travels along underneath it along his chest, causing him to jump again.  Keeping my lips pressed to his, I begin to try to take off his shirt.

            He yelps and pushes me back.  “Anna!”

            I remove my hands from under his shirt and place them on my hips.  “What?”

            “Why are you doing this?”

            “To prove to you that relationships between gods are different than relationship between humans, or even between humans and gods.”  I bring my mouth to his again, kissing him fiercely and taking the opportunity to whip his shirt off and toss it behind me in his surprise.

            “Anna!”  

            My lips are against his jaw and neck, leaving small kisses that I can tell raises the hair on his arms.  “Yes?”

            “Um, is there, um…can I have my shirt back?”

            “Now why would you want that silly thing back, dear?” I ask.  My hands run along his stomach and I bring myself very close to his bare chest.  “Come _on,_ ” I say, nibbling his ear.

            Peter musters his strength and grabs my shoulders, roughly pushing me back.  “Anna!”  He is breathing heavily and his face is very, very pink.  “Can you stop, please?”

            I raise an eyebrow.  “Oh?”

            “Yes.”  His voice is sure and firm.  “I am positive that I want my shirt back,” he says. 

            “One minute,” I say.  I finally look at Peter and I realize this is the first time the boy has ever been shirtless in front of me.  He isn’t…poorly built, honestly.  He’s not chubby, but neither is he extremely muscular.  He’s just right.  I place a gentle kiss against his forehead, cheeks, lips, chin, sternum.  “Alright.”

            I reach behind me and hand Peter back his shirt.  He takes it with a “thanks” and pulls it over his head.  “Sorry,” he mumbles.  “I see the point that you were trying to make.”

            I grin.  “Good.  I’m glad that you _finally_ understand.” 

            Peter leans forward and nuzzles my nose.  “I do what I can.”

           


End file.
